


Cumslut

by GayCheerios



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Bottom Kokichi, Brush Fucking, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Kinky, Kokichi’s a little twink, Light Sadism, M/M, Panties, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Shuichi, Voyeurism, kinky as all hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Ouma was crying from his frustration. Suddenly his eyes found a large hairbrush that Shumai always used to brush his hair. At this point he was so desperate it hurt. He needed pleasureful  relief and that hairbrush looked pretty fucking tempting.





	Cumslut

**Author's Note:**

> me:okay i have a lot of work to do not to mention keeping mental heath in check and-  
> brain:kinky oumasai  
> me:wh-what brain no  
> brain:really kinky oumasai do it bitch  
> me:...  
> this fic:....
> 
> KINKY OUMASAI THAT LITERALLY NO ONE ASKED FOR :D

“Sh-Shuichi.” Kokichi calls out his boyfriend’s name in a lusty haze. Everything around him was swirling together. Where even was he? He didn’t care. 

Shuichi was at work right now, working on god knows what type of case-Kokichi’s too horny to care. He pants like a bitch in heat-he need the detective so fucking badly he can’t see straight. 

The purple haired boy is sitting on the edge of their shared bed and he can’t take it anymore. He unzips his shorts in a haste and throws them aside with little to zero care. Kokichi was wearing a cute outfit today-he went all the way too, hoping that his boyfriend would be home to have a little fun with him. He even put on these really cute black panties under his way too tight shorts. 

For the fuck of it he decided to keep the panties on. They were pretty holey and lacey so it would be easy to get himself off.

Kokichi lowered the panties just a bit and teased his slit just like Shuichi would. Slowly and torturous pace. The boy ever so slowly palmed the tip of his member. “S-Shuichi. Pl-please go faster.” He begs the air, trapped in his fantasy. 

His hand goes faster, but only the in the slightest. He picks up the pace a little more. Kokichi picks up his right hand and sucks on his fingers, moaning best he can behind the digits. Once he deems it good enough he plunges his index finger in his aching hole. He needs something to fill himself more. 

Kokichi unfortunately doesn’t have any sex toys, never has. His boyfriend was always there to fill him so he had no need. The purple haired boy scanned around the room. He was so fucking pent up and he wanted to be fucked so damn hard it wasn’t fucking fair. That bitch Shuichi was too busy at work. What a fucking asshole he was.

Ouma was crying from his frustration. Suddenly his eyes found a large hairbrush that Shumai always used to brush his hair. At this point he was so desperate it hurt. He needed pleasureful relief and that hairbrush looked pretty fucking tempting. 

Tossing all his dignity out a twenty story window Kokichi practically ran to the dresser to snatch Shuichi’s brush. And while he was there he grabbed the lube from the bottom drawer. 

Kokichi made his way back to the bed and lubed up the thick end of the brush. It was one of those paddle-brushes with the large square head. The handle was large in width and had a bit of length so it would do. 

He carefully slid the end of the brush into his gaping hole and fuck it felt so good to be filled with at least a little something. While he stroked his dick he also slammed himself down onto the hairbrush. The pleasure was so good-he had been pent up for days on end and this was what he needed.

“Wow Kokichi, I knew you were horny but this desperate to fuck yourself on my hairbrush? That’s a whole new level.” 

Oh. Fuck. He was done, that’s it.

All Kokichi’s movements stopped.

Shuichi strode his way over nonchalantly. Acting if he hadn’t just caught his boyfriend brush-handed. The bluenette only smirked, and took the brush out of Kokichi’s hand and shoves it in further. The purple haired boy moans loudly for his boyfriend to hear. 

“I must say-I was watching the show for a while and this was a very unexpected turn Kokichi. I never imagined you’d go this far but hell I was wrong. Guess I’m not that good of a detective after all. That’s not entirely true however. I did have a hunch you’d be all antsy tonight. How long has it been since I fucked you like the horny slut you are?” 

Kokichi moans once more. He  _ loved  _ it when Shumai talked dirty to him. He was usually reserved and respectful but once he was in the bedroom he was something completely different. It was one of Kokichi’s biggest turn ons and the other exploited it. He tries to slam back down on the brush but to no avail-he barely gets it an inch in. Fuck-this hurts. The purple haired boy is crying and whining for Shuichi to do something- _ anything _ .

“Awe, what’s the matter Kokichi? Not deep enough for you? Maybe I can fix that…” The bluenette rams the brush deep into his boyfriend’s needy hole and he laughs. 

“Sh-Shu-“ He pants breathlessly as his member twitches once more and he whines. Kokichi looks up and sees the sinister look on his boyfriend’s face and he knows he’s  _ screwed _ . That sadistic fuck. If he wasn’t completely at the other’s mercy he’d curse him out until the sun exploded. 

“What? What do you want Kokichi?” He teases, running his patient hand up his small boy’s chest. His left hand lifting up Kokichi’s cute shirt and toying with his nipples. The purple haired male is panting fast, he’s dizzy, horny, and he needs his boyfriend. He grasps onto Shuichi’s shoulders and moans. “And look at this.” Shuichi looks down at the sight before him and chuckles. “You’re wearing fucking  _ panties?  _ I can’t say I didn’t expect that from  _ you _ . Always so ready to be touched.” 

“Sh-S-“ Kokichi doesn’t have any breath-Shuichi’s taken everything from him so far. His breath, virginity...however there’s one thing he knows the other wants.

Shuichi hums as he takes the hairbrush out and pulls away from the boy in front of him and takes a good look. 

Kokichi’s hair was in a ruffled ponytail, his shirt is wrinkled and about to come off pretty soon. His lace panties were hugging Kokichi’s dick tightly against his stomach. How cute he was all squirmy and fuckable like this. 

A pathetic whimper tears its way out of Kokichi’s throat and Shuichi smiles. “What do you want from me hm?” 

_ Kokichi’s caught wind of Shuichi’s game. Does he want to play?  _

_ Kokichi wants to play, but not to Shuichi’s rules.  _

The purple haired boy whimpered and moved his hand to touch himself once more. His eyes slammed close and he fingered himself shamelessly in front of Shuichi. 

And the other boy got  _ pissed _ . 

Shuichi yanked Oma’s fingers from his hole and pinned his hands above his head with one hand. “You naughty little  _ bitch.” _ Shuichi darkly breathes. “You know you’re not supposed to touch yourself without permission and yet you choose to disobey anyways. You’re going to be punished for this.” 

And just like that Shuichi whirls him around and sits on the bed with Kokichi in his lap. A sadistic smile appears oh the bluenette’s face. The detective picks up the hairbrush and holds it up for Kokichi to look at. 

Soon it hits his ass with a loud  _ smack _ echoing across the room. 

Kokichi holds back a moan, something else he knows Shuichi  _ hates _ . 

_ “You better fucking count because I won’t. I expect you to count to ten _ .”

Kokichi shivers pleasantly and nods. 

Another loud spank from the hairbrush hits him. “T-two.” He moans, rubbing himself against Shuichi, trying to get any friction possible. “Ah-Three!” 

“You know the rules Kokichi-why must you disobey?” 

“F-four, fi-five.”

“Do you  _ like being hurt like this _ ?” 

A moan. “S-six.” 

“You like this? You like-“ 

“Se-seven.” 

“Being taught a lession and being put in your place?” Shuichi bites down painfully at Kokichi’s shoulder. Blood trickles from the mark and Shuichi laps it up. He brings the hairbrush down once more. 

“Eight.” Kokichi barely whispers. He ruts himself against his boyfriend pathetically. The purple haired wants release so bad. But this-what was happening now.  _ Was so fucking good.  _ “Nine.” 

“Hm, I’ve got a nice idea! How about you  _ beg  _ for that last hit huh? I know you want it Kokichi. I know you wanna be good for me.” Shuichi cooes, rubbing the brush far too gently against Kokichi’s red skin. “ _ Beg _ .” He commands.

“S-Shuichi please-please give me the last hit. I want it so  _ badly _ .” Kokichi’s mouth is running and he’s thinking with his dick right now. 

Shuichi brings the paddle brush down on Kokichi’s skin harder then the previous nine. 

“Ten!” Kokichi lewdly shouts, panting and bouncing against his boyfriend. 

“Good little bitch…” Shuichi kisses the other boy’s neck. “We’re not done yet though.” Shuichu throws the hairbrush aside. He pulls Kokichi off him and throws him on the bed behind him. 

Shuichi strips himself of his pants quickly and quickly places Kokichi back on his lap, this time he faces Kokichi away from him. “You want this, this is what you wanted Kokichi. I’m not going easy on you.”

With that the detective slammed into the lithe little body beneath him. Kokichi’s moans quickly filled the room up again. Shuichi chuckled lowly and ran his hands under the purple haired boy’s shirt and toyed with his nipples. 

“You’re so bad Kokichi, so desperate for me. You so obviously like being a cock sleeve don’t you?”

“F-uck!” 

Shuichi forgot how good the other felt and he reveled in it. He hummed against Kokichi’s creamy neck. “Good. You feel so good impaled on my cock. You’re so loud hm? Good. Let everyone hear what a dirty little boy you are.”

“Ah-Shu please, faster!” He’s desperately moaning and panting. “Cum in me please-fill me up with your cum.”

“Such a little cumslut huh?” 

_ “Yes, yes, yes only for you Shuichi only your cum in my needy hole god please Shuichi-say it again.”  _

“You’re a cumslut Kokichi you’re  _ mine _ . I’m the only one that gets to break you down and hurt you like this. My adorable little cumslut.” 

Shuichi hears the other panting and crying. Deciding he wants to see the other’s face he lifts Kokichi off his cock and turns him so the his eyes meet the detective’s. Kokichi then guides himself back to the pleasure land and slams back down onto Shuichi. 

“Shuichi-I’m gonna-“ 

“Cum for me Kokichi, I want you to cum for me.” 

And just like that Kokichi’s cum covers Shuichi’s clothing. But the detective doesn’t stop, he keeps thrusting into the boy sitting in his lap. 

_ “Beg.”  _ Shuichi commands sadistically, pulling Kokichi’s hair and digging his nail’s harshly into the boy’s side. 

_ “Cum inside me please-I’m your cumslut fill me up and make me feel good please~”  _

After hearing those delicious words Shuichi blows his load into the disaster that is Kokichi Ouma. 

Kokichi collapses onto Shuichi and is a mess. The bluenette’s dominance completely drops, as he places gentle and soft kisses all along the purple haired boy’s body. He cautiously places Kokichi’s body on the bed. “You did so well Kichi.” He says lovingly, and presses a deep kiss against Kokichi’s bruised lips. 

Shuichi gets up and changes into pajamas and brings some for his boyfriend too, along with a damp cloth to clean him up for now. He lights a candle to make the room smell nice, and brings lots of fluffy blankets and a piping hot cup of tea. 

Shuichi cleans Kokichi up and they both get into comfy pajamas. Soon the bed is covered with a large blue fluffy blanket, and some cookies. 

The detective cuddles his boyfriend close and peppers kisses everywhere on his face. 

“You were so mean Shu Shu…” Kokichi pouts, sipping from his teacup. 

“I’m sorry! I’ll say it however many times you need to hear it again, I really didn’t mean to be that cruel...you were too tempting as always. So cute when you’re flustered and absolutely to die for when you’re all riled up. It’s a dom thing, you wouldn’t understand.” 

“Nishishi~ I love it when you dote on me like this, I feel like a prince with all the affection you give me afterwards.” He sighs dreamily, grabbing another chocolate chip cookie rom the large pack Kokichi always begs to buy.

Shuichi hugs the other tighter. “I love you so, so much you adorable little twink.” 

“Awe, I love you too Shumai.” He places his teacup on his nightstand and hugs the other back. “Hey can we go to sleep? I’m tired and sore as all hell...I’ll feel everything tomorrow…”

“Sure, I’m getting sleepy anyways.” Shuichi turns off the bedside lamp and snuggles underneath the blanket. “Love you Kokichi.” 

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey siri how can i scream in all the languages?


End file.
